


After The End

by CupofJo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupofJo/pseuds/CupofJo
Summary: What could happen after the End? After Salem is defeated, after peace is restored? Do the Gods have more in store for these heroes, or will they finally be able to settle down?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Velvet Scarlatina/Sun Wukong, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The World Beyond The Last Page

**Author's Note:**

> *This story features reference to my second generation- while this is unnecessary, feel free to follow me on insta @starbug.png, to understand more about the little rascals that are noncanon in this story ^^ (they are not the main focus, however)

_authors note: this is only part 1 ^^ more chapters will be added hopefully weekly <3_

Jaune blinked in surprise as a bundle of rose petals carrying Ruby Rose sped toward him, and reformed his pregnant fiance in front of him.

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby grinned, pulling him down to her height to give him a tender kiss. "You ready to go?"

There was to be a Beacon Reunion on Patch, and since both Jaune and Ruby were former Beacon students, the both of them had received invitations on their scrolls via e-mail.

"Yeah, I just want to grab my sword from the closet. Maybe if there's kids there, I could show it off! Or... something." Jaune smiled a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. "At least Bea and Ochre can play with it."

"Ooh, should I bring crescent rose?" Ruby grinned.  
"As if you don't already bring it everywhere?" Her lover teased in retaliation.

Ruby stuck out her tongue.

She was wearing a knee length red maternity dress with a black lace back to compliment it. She was also wearing combat boots, which was essentially _all_ she wore on her feet unless she was barefoot. So, there wasn't really a place for her to carry crescent rose unless she wanted to do the heavy lifting.

"I can haul it out to the wagon." Jaune rolled his eyes, still smiling.  
"Yay!" Ruby grinned, pumping her fist into the air.

Ever since they'd saved the world from Salem and brought the Gods back to earth, things had seemingly run smoothly. The occasional conflict was solved with minimal bloodshed- the Gods made sure of it. Ruby and Jaune settled into a small cottage out of the way of society, for when they ventured into towns or cities, Ruby was recognized as the silver-eyed girl who changed everything for the better. The girl who said something about the root of all evil when no one else would.

Jaune, of course, was sometimes recognized as well, but he had no fame in comparison to team RWBY and their feats.

So they lived on their cottage with their own garden and stable, for growing food and for travel via horse, it was a sweet rural life.

This Beacon Reunion was the first time theyd gone into town for months. Friends and family normally came to visit _them_ not the other way around.

Eventually they'd loaded up a large wagon with their suitcases full of clothing and their weapons from when they were mere students at Beacon, food, blankets, and they were off. They had two horses pull the wagon, Jaune and Ruby each upon the back of one of them.

As they traveled, they talked with one another about their memories of school, laughing about the food fight, and the way they'd met, lamenting how they'd come so far from vomit boy and crater face.

The time passed quickly, and by the time they arrived in Central Patch Park, where the meet-up was taking place, nobody had arrived aside from Oscar and his boyfriend Whitley- shockingly not even Weiss was there.

Ruby and Jaune brought their horses to the nearest tree, tying them up. Ruby reached into the pocket of her maternity dress (her favorite part of the dress), and pulled out some oats for their horses to eat out of her hand.

Jaune went to go greet Oscar, and Ruby didn't blame him for his readiness to see the other- it had been too long. She just wanted to take care of the horses before she hurried off.

While Ruby and Jaune had found themselves comforted by the rural side of life, Weiss had settled with Neptune in Vale, where they had cars and such. The two of them pulled in, in their pristine white car that Ruby assumed had been brought by boat. Blake and Yang lived on the other side of Patch, so they'd be arriving among other students later in the evening, as would Nora, Ren, and all of the other teams that remained standing after everything that had happened.

Weiss strolled up to Ruby, flicking off her sunglasses. "Hello there, Ruby. How have you been?" She had a calm smile on her face. She looked Ruby up and down and gasped in surprise when she saw Ruby's pregnant belly.

"Well, I'm pregnant, for starters," Ruby smiled. "So I've been feeling a little sick, but it hasn't been so bad."

"I- well- I don't know if I'm meant to tell you this yet but.." Weiss pulled out her scroll and tapped around on it for a moment. She showed Ruby a picture, and it took the ravenette a moment to realize it was Weiss in the mirror showing off a tiny baby bump. "I'm pregnant too!"

Ruby gasped. "Oh my gosh! That's so _cool_! Our babies have to have playdates! And matching outfits! Maybe even... romance?" She grinned slyly at the last part, her childlike energy shining through.

Weiss laughed. "We'll see what happens." She shut her scroll and tucked it into her purse. Weiss' dress didn't have pockets, which was a real shame in Ruby's opinion.

As the day progressed, more and more former Beacon students- friends, allies, bullies- seemed to flood in and pack the little park. The plan was to pitch tents and sleep outside, hence why Ruby and Jaune brought blankets and pillows- they'd just planned to sleep in the wagon. As it was nearing sunset, people started pitching their tents, and Yang and Blake had finally arrived.

"Hey, how's it hanging?" Yang grinned as she and her wife strolled up to Weiss, Ruby, and Neptune with their five year old daughter and baby son. Their daughter was named Bea, and their son was called Ochre.

Bea ran up to hug Jaune, who was tending to the horses, to hug him. Bea looked up to Jaune a great deal, which was why when they saw him, he was always her hug-priority.

"Its hanging just fine, thank you," Weiss jested, rolling her eyes affectionately. "How is it hanging for you?"

Yang chortled. "Things have been good for us, eh, Blake?"  
Blake nodded. "Yes, they have been. We finally got the bookstore open, and already have a few regulars." One of her cat ears twitched as she smiled.

Ruby already was moving to steal Ochre Belladonna from his mama's arms, to hold. Blake and Yang already knew about Ruby's pregnancy, so it wasn't much of a surprise to them.

"Hi, Ochey!" Ruby grinned, booping his nose. "Oh, he's gotten even cuter since the last time I saw him- look Weiss!"  
"Wow, I have really gotten out of the loop. How come I haven't even met this little guy?" Weiss smiled, voice softening at the end.

There was a screech from across the park, and suddenly all was made clear as Nora tackled Jaune instantaneously after. Ren followed at a much more relaxed pace.

And suddenly, after so many years of peace, the bringers of it were in the same place, at the same time. What could go wrong?


	2. In Tandem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boysie I told yall this would be a weekly thing

Ruby laid in the wagon, snuggled into Jaune's chest. He was murmuring in his sleep- he tended to do so when he had nightmares, so Ruby gently shook him.

He blinked awake, drowsily. "Huh?"  
"Is everything okay? You were talking again."  
"Oh. Yeah, I'm okay, thanks for checking Rubes."  
"What were you dreaming about?"

Jaune seemed to pause.

"Do you still think about Pyrrha?" He asked. "I mean... I love you, I love you more than I had a chance to love her, I don't mean it like that. She was my teammate and my friend- I still think about the way she kissed me before going off to kill herself, and I just wish it could have been more sometimes. You know?"

"Sure, yeah. I felt the same way about Penny."  
"Did you really? I had no idea."

They sat in silence for a minute after that.

"Is that who you dreamt about? Pyrrha?"  
"No. Cinder. But Pyrrha was a part of it, I guess."  
"Haven?"  
"Uh-huh."

To anyone else, what they were saying might seem like random words thrown together, but to them, it was the painless way of communicating their memories, what didn't scar them.

Ruby took his hand. Their romance _was_ love, it was love in it's truest form. They were best friends before they were soulmates though, so they were able to talk about past loves without judging one another.

"It still hurts." Jaune mumbled.  
"I know." She repositioned herself so that she could reach his face, and then gave him a soft kiss. "It's over now, though. We have to move forward, Pyrrha would've wanted it."

"Are we still gonna make Baby's middle name Pyrrha?" Jaune gingerly touched Ruby's stomach through her pajamas (they'd changed in the bathroom of a small diner across the street to the park), and Ruby giggled, his touch tickling her.

"Yeah," Ruby assured. "So, sleep is kind of out of the question, huh? How about we get up and train?"  
"Train? For what?"  
"Old time's sake."  
"I mean... sure, okay," Jaune sat up. "But we don't want to hurt the baby,"

"Exactly, so I get in all of the punches!" The smaller girl grinned, a bit of an evil sparkle in her silver eyes.  
"If you can land them," Jaune jabbed.  
"You're on, vomit boy!"

The two woke up, not in the wagon, but splayed out on some of the grass. Miraculously, neither of them had been covered in bug bites. The sun was just rising over the horizon.

"That's pretty." Jaune smiled.  
"Not as pretty as you," Ruby smirked.  
Jaune rolled his eyes. "The pick-up line didn't land, sorry." He nudged her.  
She cuddled up to him.

"Well- uh-" the ravenette tried to think of a comeback, but came up empty, and instead chose to kiss his neck and fluster him just a bit.

It worked, much to Jaune's dismay.

Luckily, they were interrupted by the sound of a small bell tolling, and people creeping out of their tents to greet the day.

Nobody really knew what the plan was past camping in the park, so everybody sort of looked toward Oscar and Whitley's tent expectantly after Oscar had rung the bell.

"Good morning, everyone!" Oscar called out, waving his arms to get their attention. He'd gotten much taller, a staggering 6 feet, so it was a bit easier for him to catch people's attention.

Jaune stood up and offered his hand to his lover, helping her to stand up in spite of the fact that she could do it herself. She accepted his help, but not without a groan for her pride.

"My knight in shining armor," she joked.  
He laughed a little, and they made their way to the semicircle forming around Oscar.

Ruby felt a cold hand on her shoulder, gentle and soft. She turned expectantly to see Weiss and Neptune. "Hey guys! How'd you sleep?"  
"It wasn't easy, but I brought enough pillows to get me through, thank you for asking. You?" Weiss responded before Neptune had gotten a word in.  
"Ehh, we slept fine." Ruby shrugged. "I mean, a little differently than we expected, but we slept."

Oscar got everyone's attention again before the conversation could continue. "Now, I wouldn't have reunited the world's greatest huntsmen and huntresses for just a party."

There were murmurs of confusion.

"I'm sorry all of you had to find out so suddenly that this isn't as simple as that. General Winter Schnee has been catching wind of a Grimm horde in Mantle, and Vacuo has had sightings all around. The Gods are angry with us, and..." Oscar sighed. "Well, I can't figure out why."

Ruby looked at Weiss, who seemed just as dumbfounded as she- and Jaune looked confused as well.

"With everyone so settled, I understand if you want no involvement in this. But I believe if the gods want to give us more Grimm, then we need more huntsmen and huntresses teaching and fighting alongside these new students. I think you all are the proper candidates." Oscar's eyes glinted and shone. Even with Ozpin's soul gone from him, he still held such a put-together aura. It was as amusing as it was frightening. He sighed.

"Haven Academy is in need of new leadership, and New Beacon will have its grand opening shortly. I worry those, aside from Atlas, will be the most targeted with Grimm. You all are the heroes of a past generation, whether you were recognized for it or not was pure luck, but each and every one of you deserves to stand here among those who will go down in legend."

Oscar looked among everyone as whispers broke out, and nodded. "You'll be able to find me around, food should be delivered shortly if all goes to plan, and the reunion will continue until nine tonight. If anybody is interested in reembarking on another great adventure like the various ones you all have had, I'll be around."

And like that, everyone parted and went to talk in their seperate small circles again.

Oscar wove his way through the crowd, his eyes lighting up when he saw Ruby. He broke into a slight run, and Ruby met him in the middle, with outstretched arms.

The two embraced for a minute, both seeming to realize together that they hadn't interacted at all during the previous day, simply due to how busy Oscar had been after briefly seeing Jaune.

"Hi, Ruby, how are you?" Oscar grinned.  
"I'm good, I'm good!"  
"You're _pregnant,_ is what you are," the farm boy joked, causing Ruby to giggle.

"That too, yeah. Man, I really didn't tell anyone anything, huh? I guess it just slipped my mind."  
"Sounds like you." Jaune jested from her side, with a smirk.  
"Hey! It's not like you told anyone either!" Ruby pouted.  
"Well-"

"So," Oscar cut in, before the two could playfully bicker anymore. "Are either of you guys... considering my offer?"

Ruby turned to see what Weiss would say, and found that she and Neptune had gone to talk to team CFVY.

"I- well..."  
"I get it if it's not for you guys. You've had a life and a half's worth of hero work already- and that was just in your teenagehood!"

Ruby looked like she was deep in thought after he said that.

"Actually, I'd really like to be a part of that." Jaune smiled. "I mean, being a teacher and all. I just don't want to be separated from Ruby."  
"Understandably," Oscar nodded. "Actually, I think the two of you would be better fit as principals of Haven. Not just teachers."

Ruby and Jaune exchanged a glance.

"I mean, you two were the leaders of _the_ huntsmen teams responsible for saving the world." Oscar explained. "You would make the perfect headmasters in tandem. You're amazing role models, after all. Especially if- and only if your teammates are interested- your friends all taught there."

"I'd be honored to boss around Yang," Ruby grinned.  
"And I, Nora." Jaune added, holding his fist out for Ruby to fist bump, grinning alongside her.

And here, the afterstory of our heroes truly begins.


	3. Bad Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *trigger of beginning of labor warning*
> 
> Headmaster of Haven Academy was an exciting, yet terrifying title to have. Luckily, neither of team Lancaster was going to take it alone. By the time theyd been transported to Mistral, Ruby was nearing her due date for their little one. Of course, it posed as a worry, but neither Jaune nor Ruby made it their priority. They both figured the time would come whenever it happened to, and they would get through it then, like they always had.

Headmaster of Haven Academy was an exciting, yet terrifying title to have. Luckily, neither of team Lancaster was going to take it alone. By the time theyd been transported to Mistral, Ruby was nearing her due date for their little one. Of course, it posed as a worry, but neither Jaune nor Ruby made it their priority. They both figured the time would come whenever it happened to, and they would get through it then, like they always had. 

A moment of peace passed as the two entered the school to prepare for the coming year, where the students would return and school would once again commence. Ruby was rather surprised by the lack of Grimm, but she supposed the others would have them dealt with. 

Ruby set her things down, since the school was not only their current occupation, but also their home, and burst into petals as she traveled through the school to find her friends. Jaune took anything she'd been carrying, with a fond roll of his eyes, and carried them away to their quarters. 

  
Ruby reappeared in what was to be Yang's classroom, since the door had been propped open. When she came to be herself again, she looked around at it. 

The walls had been painted- the others had all made themselves at home in Mistral long before Ruby and Jaune had been ready to move, so clearly Yang had time to decorate. They were a nice yellow color, as expected. The class itself was large, since Yang would be teaching hand-to-hand combat (ever a weak-spot for Ruby). There were auditorium style seats, and a large ring in the middle for fighting. The walls were lined with different certificates and awards Yang had received for her trials as a huntress. She even had Ember Celica in a glass display case. It was a beautiful classroom, and facing out there was even a huge floor-to-ceiling window.

While Ruby looked around in awe, she failed to notice the small child running up behind her. When she felt her legs being grabbed, she turned in surprise, and smiled at the little faunus girl hugging onto her. 

"Hi, Bea." She knelt down to lift her up. "My, have you gotten even bigger since the last time I saw you?"  
  
Bea nodded. "I started using the big girl potty!"  
"Oh, wow! Thats so cool, you're gonna be just like your mommies in no time, slaying monsters and peeing in the potty," Ruby smiled.

"Don't patronize her." Yang joked, as she walked in.   
"No, I'm serious! It took me forever to learn how to pee in the toilet, remember?"

Yang laughed. "Oh my god, Rubes, you're the worst example ever."  
"How long did it take you?" Bea murmured to Ruby.   
"I was four," Ruby shrugged. 

Bea giggled. "You were that big when you learned-ed?"  
"Oh hush," Ruby tickled her niece, and then set her down. "It takes skill and class, and I have neither of those things,"  
"Especially in a social environment." Yang chimed in, walking over to her desk. "So, you and Jaune are getting settled now?"  
"Yeah! We just had to get everything sold off and stuff, now we're in the big city with you guys. Speaking of, where's everyone else?"

"Weiss and Neptune aren't coming til the day before classes start, but Nora and Ren are babysitting Ochre in their classroom."  
"And Blake?"  
"Uhh, she's off doing her own thing, she said she needed a day to herself." Yang shrugged. 

"We're a problem!" Bea grinned, mischievously, speaking quietly.  
"You and Ochey?"  
"Mhm! We put beans in mama Blake's shoes."   
"Nice!" Ruby put up her hand for a high five and got an excited return.

"What are you two planning?" Yang called from her desk.   
"Nothing, mama!" Bea shouted. "Just telling auntie Ruby how cool you are."  
"She knows." Yang crossed her arms. "I'm not buying that."

There was a beat of awkward silence before suddenly:  
"Ruby!" 

And suddenly Ruby was carrying both a toddler and a fully grown Nora. 

Strained, Ruby greeted the redhead. "Hi, Nora- uh- get off..?"   
The woman did as asked, pulling herself off of Ruby. 

"How have you and Jaune been? Where is Jaune?"  
"Great! Uh, I think he went to our quarters? I was too excited to see everyone, heh."

"Aye-aye! Talk to you later, Ruby!" Nora sing-songed, as she ran off.   
Ruby turned to Yang. "What is she teaching again?"  
"Team building." Yang chuckled.   
"Gods, she's perfect for that." Ruby panted, and set Bea down. 

Bea immediately ran after Nora, wanting to see her uncle in the same way Nora wanted to see her friend. 

  
Jaune was a sitting duck as he unpacked his and Ruby's stuff. They didn't have a lot of time to decorate, but Crocea Mors and Crescent Rose could at least be mounted on the wall. He was folding their clothes and tucking them into the provided dresser. 

His back was turned to the wall as he did, and with no knowledge of the coming beast, there was no way he would have known to prepare. 

He was tackled by Nora before he knew it, in a great big bear hug. It wasn't long before he had his niece hugging him too, as salt in the wound. 

Regardless of these barbaric tasks being done to him, Jaune laughed. He laughed and embraced Nora and Bea right back, letting them both pull away in their own time. 

\--

The time came for school to be in session, Ruby and Jaune having overseen who was hired as a teacher with the help of Oscar. Some such teachers were Velvet Scarlatina and her husband (and team RWBY's friend) Sun Wukong. The two of them taught classes on sneakery. Various fighting classes were held by Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and surprisingly, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. The two were welcomed after resigning their pledge of allegiance to Salem. 

History was taught by Blake Belladonna and Lie Ren, as well as Yatsuhashi Daichi. The three of them could accommodate all of the students, so it was deemed most fitting. 

Many other huntsmen and huntresses were employed there too, there were physical education and health classes, as well as classes targeted at students mastering their semblances. The latter department was dedicated entirely to Pyrrha Nikos.

It was something mesmerizing to watch students flood in. Ruby stood at the door to greet new students, and a few were awestruck to see Ruby Rose, protector of Remnant, unguarded. 

Not that she needed to be guarded of course, since she carried Crescent Rose with her. 

A few of them stopped, a small panda faunus in particular sticking out to Ruby. The girl was chubby, with big round eyes and a dimpled smile. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Ruby, and when they made eye contact, she noted that they were silver. 

The girl moved on, and so did Ruby. 

  
When, eventually, all of the new students had entered, she took a breath, and began walking the halls, making sure students got to the announcement hall safely. She stopped at the door of one classroom, smiling a little. This was one teacher she hadn't yet seen around campus. 

'Professor Branwen' was written on the door sign.

She figured she'd see him soon, though, no need to interrupt his own time. 

  
When everyone had gotten to the hall, Ruby made her way to the staircase that lead to the ledge above the grand statue that formerly opened to the vault. She stood to address the students, waiting for Jaune to join her to do so. 

When Jaune stood up at her side, she noted his shaking, and went to take her hand. 

He looked disturbed in every sense of the word, and Ruby frowned. _"She's not_ here. No one's hurting you, or me, or Weiss. Or... you know who. Everyone's okay."

They both knew _she_ meant Cinder. 

"Right."  
"Okay?" Ruby rubbed his knuckles with her thumb.  
"Yeah, yeah I got it." Jaune smiled. 

He walked to the mic that Weiss had set up for them. "Students of Haven, you all have trained hard to get here, and we welcome you with open arms. I'm Headmaster Jaune Arc, please feel free to call me Professor, or even just Jaune if you want. I'm not really strict on stuff like that. I see many promising faces out among the crowd, and I can't wait to get to know the lot of you and watch each and every one of your potentials grow and flourish. Madame headmistress?" Jaune stepped back so that Ruby could take her turn. 

"Hi," the woman waved to her students, and grinned bashfully at the attention. "As you may already know, my name is Ruby Rose, and I'll be your co-headmistress alongside my husband, and best friend, Jaune Arc. I don't deserve all of the credit that you give me, I'm just a girl, but among you are heroes of your generation, and mine. Your new professors and teachers fought alongside me to defeat Salem and bring the gods back to earth, and there's nothing more inspiring than seeing the amount of to-be huntresses and huntsmen growing and growing. I can't wait to see how you learn here, and how you'll be shaped."

She glanced at Jaune, who nodded, before continuing. 

"It'll be... hard." She said, tensing up. "Sometimes it won't feel like you're being true to yourself, and you'll have to learn how to judge what's right and what's wrong."

Ruby felt her hand being held again, and smiled a little, her shoulders relaxing.

"Thats the hardest part of all of this, I think. But like me, I have faith that all of you will succeed. Be kind, and honest, as well as resilient- then you'll be okay."

There was another eruption of applause, and Ruby curtsied. 

Jaune walked up to the mic once more. "Initiation begins early tomorrow, you'll be sleeping in here for tonight, so you're expected to explore campus as you please and be back by sunset."

And with that, the crowd broke into groups, friends finding friends and foes avoiding foes like the plague. 

When Jaune looked to Ruby, her face had seemingly gone pale, and he heard the echoes of a watery splat. 

"Jaune?"  
"What?"  
"I think I'm going into labor."

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be part 1, however I have never done a multi-chapter story on ao3 before so if it doesn't work I'll explode-


End file.
